This invention relates to a connector assembly and more particularly to a universal connector assembly or socket adapted to accomodate fiber optic cables of varying diameter.
Presently there are many patents and apparatus which employ fiber optic cables to conduct light from a given source. As such, the prior art is cognizant of typical means for connecting or coupling fiber optic cables and there are many patents in the prior art which show various apparatus in the form of connectors or sockets for such cables.
A patent such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,594 entitled OPTICAL FIBER CONNECTOR issued on May 22, 1973 shows a connector which holds a cable between a pair of metallic pressure plates. Other patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,815; 3,999,841 and 3,989,567 show various means of connecting fiber optic bundles and various connector means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,934 issued on Nov. 11, 1980 to Richard E. Feinbloom entitled UNIVERSAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY PARTICULARLY ADAPTED FOR USE WITH FIBER OPTIC CABLES and assigned to Designs for Vision, Inc., the assignee herein. This Patent discloses a connector assembly which can accomodate fiber optic cables of varying diameters. The connector assembly in the Patent has a plurality of transverse slots which communicate with a central aperture in the connector. Each slot contains a clamp member which is biased by means of a spring when a cable or rod is inserted into the aperture. The clamp members are forced outwardly within the radial slot. The rod or cable is then grasped by the clamp members as the associated springs urge the members against the rod to secure the same in position. The above noted connector has been widely accepted and used. However, due to the operation the end of peripheral surface of the cable can be damaged as the cable may be continuously inserted and removed from the connector. The connector described in this Patent is used with a fiber optic cable.
The use of fiber optic cable is relatively widespread in the field of medicine. The fiber optic cable in conjunction with a light source is generally known as a cold light source. In the medical field, the physician or surgeon uses the fiber optic cable to direct light at an area under investigation.
Basically, a fiber optic light source comprises a fiber optic light bundle which is illuminated by a high intensity, high wattage lamp. The fiber optic bundle may be several feet long and is positioned in a housing with respect to the lamp so that the filament of the lamp transfers maximum light to the cable. The surgeon uses the fiber optic cable as a light source and can hence direct light in any desired position during an operation or otherwise. The fiber optic cable does not produce or conduct the heat from the light and hence the term "cold light source" has been employed.
Various manufacturers have and do make fiber optic cables of different diameters. The typical diameter of such cables can vary between 3/32" to 1/2" or more. The various diameters are afforded due to the fact that each manufacturer would like to sell its light source together with its particular cable. Essentially, then a physician or hospital would have to purchase a different light source for each type of fiber optic cable or instrument.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a universal connector or socket apparatus which is capable of accomodating fiber optic cables of various diameters and which connector is easily adjustable to accomodate many diameters without defacing the associated cable.